1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile (communications) terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having speakers for generating stereophonic sound.
2. Background of the Related Art
Mobile terminals including mobile telephones or Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) are being developed so as to have functions as players for music files such as MP3 players, televisions capable of viewing various programs through an Internet or public broadcastings, players of video files (e.g., Video on Demand (VOD)), or the like in addition to typical functions.
In this regard, it is more usual to install a plurality of speakers in a mobile terminal such that users can hear more stereophonic sound and simultaneously hear sound with large sound volume.
An exemplary mobile terminal having a related art stereo speaker will now be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a mobile terminal 10 may include a lower folder 20 having a plurality of input keys 21 at its top surface, and an upper folder 30 which is coupled to the lower folder 20 to be folded or unfolded and has a display window 31 on its inner surface.
Two speakers 41 and 42 are fixedly installed at both right and left sides of an upper portion of the display window 31 within the upper folder 30.
However, both two speakers 41 and 42 are fixed to an inner space of the upper folder 30, and accordingly it is difficult to sufficiently implement stereophonic sound. In addition, mobile terminals which are slimmer and lighter are required. As a result, a width between speakers is getting narrower which causes difficulty in hearing stereophonic sound.